Kookmin drabble Cupid
by excujimee
Summary: Siapa mereka? Aku menyukainya!
Ini bukan merupakan kisahku, aku hanyalah seorang penonton diantara kisah yang termula. Ku beberkan ini karna aku ingin menyebarkan perasaan berbunga yang kurasakan. Tidak, tidak padaku.

Tidak berawal pada suatu hari, tapi kisah ini berawal dari dua anak Adam. Tidak berawal dari kisah menyedihkan, tapi

Aku bingung memilih kata yang benar..

.

.

.

Awalnya...

.

.

.

Namanya Park Jimin, seseorang dengan senyum bulan sabitnya yang terpancar setiap hari. Aku sering melihatnya berkeliaran di sekitar kelas pada jam istirahat, tempat dudukku memang di pinggir jendela berderet dengan pintu. Dari awal aku sudah tertarik padanya, dia benar-benar manis.

"Oh-oh jungkook-ah!" Panggilnya, aku menoleh padanya melenceng dari fokusku kearah Mrs. Arum. Jimin berlari menjauh dari kelasku, entah apa yang di kejarnya aku tidak tahu.

Yang pasti aku benar benar penasaran.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, saat kelas ku memasuki pelajaran olahraga. Sebelumnya kami memang harus mengganti seragam di Toilet dan itu berarti melewati kelasnya, entah kenapa bibirku menjadi terangkat -tersenyum ketika mengingat mimik wajahnya yang sangat manis saat tertawa.

Aku memang mencari tahu tentangnya, kelasnya, bahkan seseorang yang disukainya. Dan namja yang beruntung itu adalah

"Jungkook-ahh kenapa tidak mau satu kelompok dengan ku eh?"

"Itu karna kau berisik! Cepat duduk Park Jimin!"

"Shiro! Sebelum Jungkook mau mengatakan alasannya padaku!"

Aku melewati kelasnya yang memang nampak ribut, teman-temanku sudah menghilang seluruhnya berhambur kelapangan. Karna penasaran, lantas aku mengintip dari jendela dan...

Demi tuhan, Jimin sedang menaiki meja dengan mengacak pinggang. Dibawahnya ada Namja pirang bermata sipit menyuruhnya turun dengan kasar, namun ia tetap kukuh sambil menyebut nama Jungkook berulang kali.

"Aku tidak mau, pokoknya aku ingin satu kelompok dengan Jungkook!" Rajuk Jimin sambil mengacak pinggang, namja yang sebelumnya menyuruhnya turun nampak menyerah lalu duduk dengan memasang ekspresi yang cukup menyeramkan

Aku penasaran, yang mana yang namanya Jungkook. Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya, dan aku berani bertaruh. Dia pasti manusia yang benar benar special.

"YA SESEORANG DISANA, KELAPANGAN SEKARANG ATAU LARI 5x PUTARAN?"

"Ah nee songsem!"

Sayangnya saat itu aku harus pergi sebelum acara intip mengintipku disadari orang lain

.

.

.

Beberapa hari aku tidak melihatnya, pertama karna aku sibuk menyusun tugas makalah Mr. Park kedua karna ia tidak berkeliaran lagi di luar jam sekolah.

Ada perasaan janggal dan penasaran, kemana dia? Beberapa kali aku mengintip ke kelasnya dan tidak menemukannya, sayang sekali aku tidak mempunyai teman disana. Jadi tidak ada satupun yang bisa ku tanyai

"Permisi, apa kau sedang mencari seseorang?" Tanya seorang Namja tinggi dengan mata hitam besar yang sukses membuat kakiku seolah mati rasa

dia

benar

benar

tampan

"A-ani" Aku menggeleng cepat, tidak ingin terlihat seperti Yeoja psiko yang menintip kekelas orang lain. "ku lihat kau beberapa kali mencoba menengok kekelas kami? Apa yang kau cari?" kali ini temannya yang bicara, aku semakin gelagapan. Ku mundurkan kakiku dan saat ku rasa jarakku dengan mereka sudah cukup jauh, aku berbalik dan berlari menjauh sekuat tenaga.

"Yeoja aneh, Jungkook ayo kita ke kantin"

.

.

.

Aku harus memutar lapangan untuk menuju kelasku, karna apa? karna aku terlalu malu untuk sekedar melewati kelas Jimin, kejadian kemarin terus berputar-putar seperti kaset rusak. Aku benar-benar malu dan tak berani lewat walau seinchi pun!

"Waw, Jadi Jimin benar-benar menyukaimu?" ku dengar suara namja dari sisi pagar belakang sekolah, (oke, aku mungkin terlihat seperti anak yang datang terlambat lalu menerobos ke pagar belakang sekolah-_-) mendengar nama Jimin yang disebut aku jadi penasaran dan semakin mendekatkan telingaku kesisi terdekat.

"yah, sepertinya. Aku harus menghentikannya. benarkan Taehyung?" Ujar seorang lagi yang kuyakini adalah Jungkook, waw suatu peningkatan aku bisa mendengar suaranya secara langsung!

"Apa kau menyukainya?" kini suara yang lebih berat menyahut.

"entahlah" ujar jungkook, tersirat keraguan dalam ucapannya. Aku hampir memekik karna berpikir...

Mungkin saja Jungkook menyukai Jimin juga!

"tapi, bukankah menggelikan jika aku bersamanya? kau tau, dia itu sangat kekanakan"

Tidak Jungkook! Jimin itu manis! dibagian mana sisi kekanakan Jimin sampai kau menyebutnya 'menggelikan' ?!

"yea, lihat saja nanti bagaimana prilakunya hari ini" temannya itu sedikit terbahak. "Aku tidak sabar"

"kurang ajar! kenapa tidak kau saja yang pacaran dengannya?"

"dia kan menyukaimu, bukan aku k-o-o-k-ahhhh" Ejek temannya lagi lalu mereka berlarian masuk kedalam sekolah. Aku sedikit menghela nafas lega, kali ini aku berhasil dan tidak ketahuan Yes Yes Ye-

"YA! kau mau membolos huh?

"A-aniya songsengnim aww-" Pekik ku karna guru tua -yang tidak ku ketahui namanya siapa- tiba tiba menjewer telingaku yang tak berdosa

"Siapa namamu hah? kelas berapa?" Ujarnya mengimidasi, huh, sepertinya Hari ini aku masih kebagian stock kesialan-_-

.

.

.

Jam istirahat

Aku sebenarnya terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari kursi, entahlah aku lebih suka duduk membaca novel sambil menunggunya lewat seperti biasa

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin

Kelas ku memang banyak dilewati oleh murid karna lorong kelasku satu-satunya lorong yang menghubungkan kantin dengan gedung sekolah, dari lorong ini aku sering melihatnya, melihat senyumnya, dan sedikitnya,

mendengar kisahnya.

"Yak, kau mau tinggal dikelas sendirian?" Ujar ketua kelas, Namja aneh menyebalkan yang kelebihan tinggi. Aku mendengus, "terserah, apa perdulimu huh?"

"kau lupa jam istirahat kau dipanggil keruang konseling?"

Hah?

astaga

aku lupa!

tentu saja, karna kejadian pagi tadi! Guru itu benar-benar tak tanggung sampai mengancam akan melaporkan ini pada orang tuaku, HEY PADAHAL AKU TAK BERNIAT MEMBOLOS SAMA SEKALI! dan dihitung-hitung aku cuma telat 5 menit dari jam masuk (well, karna terlalu asyik mendengar percakapan Jungkook dengan temannya aku jadi tuli akan bunyi bell!)

"oh-ya. Setelah mengikat tali sepatu aku akan kesana!" ujarku tak mau kalah, ia memutar bola matanya, setelah itu berbalik dan pergi kearah kantin.

Aku menghela nafas, berjalan lunglai keluar kelas layaknya siput, sampai ketika aku keluar dari pintu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghujam badanku dengan keras hingga aku tersungkur.

Aku ingin protes dan memaki, cukup sudah untuh hari ini! tapi setelah melihat apa 'sesuatu yang membuatku jatuh' tadi aku menjadi diam membeku

karna

seseorang itu

adalah

"Jimin!" panggil seorang lagi, dia... namja yang kutemui tempo hari. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapanku dan Jimin, keringat bercucuran dari dahinya dan nafasnya yang tersendat. Ia menyangga beban tubuhnya pada lutut sebelum kemudian matanya yang tajam itu menatap lurus kedepan

kearah jimin

"Aku mendengar semuanya Kook-ah. Aku memang gendut, kekanakan, jelek, tidak berguna, berisik dan semua yang kau bilang padaku memang benar!" Ujar Jimin semakin membuatku bingung, suaranya serak tak seperti biasanya. tapi tunggu

Kook-ah?

Kook?

kook

AH, JADI DIA YANG NAMANYA JUNGKOOK?

ASTAGA!

rasanya ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga, tapi aku tak bisa! bagaimana mungkin ini menjadi sangat kebetulan? Jadi namja yang membuatku mati gaya tempo hari adalah Jungkook? Astaga, aku menyukainya!

"itu tidak benar!" jelas Jungkook, ia berjongkok dan memegang pundak Jimin yang masih terduduk dilantai hingga keduanya berhadapan. "Hei! kau hanya mendengar nya diawal tanpa mendengar bagian akhir yang ingin ku katakan pada mereka!"

"maksudmu?"

"'meskipun dia seperti itu, aku sadar jika aku juga menyukainya'"

"hah?" Jimin mengedipkan matanya, sementara aku hanya bisa mematung sambil meneguk ludah dengan susah payah (mereka benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang terduduk dilantai bersama mereka) "Kook-ah kau?" Tanya Jimin lagi seolah tidak bisa memproses apa yang dikatakan Jungkook tadi, Jungkook terkekeh.

Hei dia tersenyumm! dia tersenyummm!

"aku menyukaimu pabbo!"

Aku benar-benar menyukai ini! Siapa bilang hari ini adalah hari sial? INI BENAR-BENAR HARI YANG INDAH! meskipun tak terjadi padaku, tapi aku senang sekali karna sekarang Jimin dan Jungkook sudah menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing. Mulai hari ini aku akan melihat mereka berdua dari jendela, bergandengan tangan, dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

tidak lagi melihat Jimin yang cemberut dan menggerutu.

.

.

.

"apa kau yakin tae menyukai ini?"

"ya, kenapa tidak dicoba?" Diujung kantin, seorang namja mengamati Bucket bunga ditangannya. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar gugup sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas berulang kali. manis,

"ayo, Hoseok bagaimana kalau kita latihan? anggap saja aku adalah Taehyung!" Ujar seorang temannya, namja yang dipanggil Hoseok itu menggeleng tidak setuju. "Taehyung jauh lebih baik dari pada kau pabbo!"

Aw, namja itu cemberut setelah dipanggil pabbo. Mereka terlihat sangat manis. Aku menyukainya!

aku jadi penasaran yang mana yang namanya Taehyung.

baiklah, nanti akan kucari tahu tentang mereka. dan ku kira ini akan menjadi cinta segitiga? well, siapa yang tahu?

.

Hehe lama tak berjumpaa... gue punya fanfic series terbaru judulnya You yang ada di wattpad. Klo mau baca monggo singgah di acc 'excujime' . karna PJY benar-benar ngandat jadi anggap aja itu gantinya. walaupun belum End sih bhak/?


End file.
